Diagnosing Feelings
by crazyandproud14
Summary: Just a little story of how Esdeath and the rest of the Jaegers diagnose Wave and Kurome's 'condition'. Spoilers for the manga. T for caution.


**So yesterday, I wasn't home for 7 hours, since I had to go to the college I want to apply to for some stuff. I returned, went to Tumblr and yeah, the feels hit me hard. Everywhere. From Mounty Oum's passing, to the last chapter of Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso, to realizing it's the beginning of the month aka the time raws for Shingeki no Kyojin start to pop up, to finally my decision of re-reading my favorite book series of all time. **

**So, yeah, this was my attempt to cope with said feels. I wrote this yesterday night, so I apologize in advance for any OOCness, because I'm pretty sure there's plenty. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Akame ga Kill. If I did Sheele, Bulat, Chelsea, Bols, Run, Lubbock and Susanoo would still be alive and Mine would be… (feels) TwT**

It had already been a few hours since Bols died and Kurome was left unconscious by that Night Raid member, who Kurome had killed just after she'd been hurt.

While all the Jaegers were letting Kurome rest for a while, Wave just stayed by her bedside, changing the towel on her forehead and holding her hand until he fell asleep beside her.

Seryu thought the entire ordeal was really cute, saying that Wave was in love with Kurome and that he would bring Night Raid to justice for what they did to the little girl, something Run found quite disturbing. Run, on the other hand, was kind of worried for Wave, or for whatever he might do in the future, even if he didn't show it.

Esdeath however, decided to take matter into her own hands, as she had already 'diagnosed' Wave's condition, making Seryu look like she was right all along.

"It's love" the general stated. "He's showing all the signs I did when I found Tatsumi"

Seryu just smiled. "I knew it!" she said, while her Teigu, Koro, made cute little noises beside her.

Run just smiled at Esdeath. "Isn't it a little too soon to call it love?" he asked, praying for whatever sanity was left on his friend's psyche.

"Of course it's love!" Seryu stated, before Esdeath could reply. "They're meant for each other!" Then, she gasped and smiled more than before, if that was possible anyways. "What if they get married? Together, they can bring justice to the world again!"

If Esdeath and Seryu were going to play Cupid, then Run didn't want to be there. Of course, he couldn't let them know, so he just smiled at both women.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

In the span of the months that followed, Seryu had been killed, Kurome's condition had gotten worse, and now Esdeath was preparing to go to battle somewhere in the West. While Wave was kind of relieved she would cut him some slack for at least a month, he now needed her advice., more than ever before.

After the whole ordeal with Bols and the demons (who were insanely crazy, by the way) Wave swore that he would protect Kurome from any harm that came to her. It was fine for the first few says, until the day prior to Seryu's death, where she 'diagnosed' his feelings as love.

Wave was sure it wasn't love. He was too young for that. Ok no, he was 20 years old and he had never kissed a girl before. He wouldn't mind kiss Kurome, but it would be incredibly creepy considering she was still a teenager. Then again, Esdeath was a few years older than Wave, and she fell for (and had already kissed) a guy who was younger than her and Wave, but older than Kurome. Then again he could be wrong, since Wave didn't remember Tatsumi's age. Did Tatusmi tell him?

But back to his love problems, how could Seryu diagnose love? Had she been in love? Had she kissed someone? Or was Wave plainly obvious? This thought made him curl into a ball and hide his head between his legs in embarrassment

"Wave?" Esdeath said as she appeared in the room and saw her subordinate in the floor. "What are you doing in fetal position?"

"Thinking" Wave replied, standing from where he was sitting to look at the commander in the eye.

"Alright, so I'm leaving now" Esdeath said. "And tell Run he's in charge while I'm gone" She turned to leave, but Wave stopped her.

"Wait, General!" the young man said, suddenly feeling nervous, partly because of what he was about to ask and partly because who it was he was going to ask. Esdeath turned and looked at him, waiting for him to talk.

Wave gathered all the courage he could to speak without blushing. "How did you know you were in love with Tatsumi?"

Esdeath blushed and looked away, as if she were reminiscing of the day she met the guy. "Well, it just happened. My heart started pounding much harder than it should, and I felt like there was no one else in the world"

Wave gulped. That was _exactly_ what he felt when he was near Kurome. He felt his cheeks rising in temperature, and he was starting to sweat so much, he felt he could compete with a pig in a seating contest and he would win.

Esdeath noticed these little changes and smiled. "Why are you asking me?" she said, suddenly interested. "You're feeling it too?"

Wave felt she had just looked into his soul and was anxious to tear it to shreds with enormous amount of matchmaking and teasing. Even if she didn't do it, there was a chance Run could do it. You might never know with comrades as crazy as them.

"No" Wave said. "I mean, Seryu had said something along those lines before she dies" He tried to explain. "But I didn't know what it felt to be in love"

Esdeath didn't look quite convinced, but she didn't press any further. She said goodbye to Wave and asked him to say goodbye to Run and Kurome on her part when they were back.

"And Wave?" Esdeath said as she left. "I'm pretty sure Kurome feels that way about you too" And she closed the door.

As he lay in bed that night, Wave remembered he hadn't, in any way or form, allueded to Kurome in that conversation.

Shit.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After Wave's fight with Syura, Kurome couldn't stop thinking about how he did it to protect her from the Prime Minister's son. Not only did she start to respect Wave a little bit more, but she found herself feeling this thing inside whenever she was around him.

Like her heart was beating 10 miles per hour and she was pretty sure her face had been red when she was treating his wounds earlier in the day. The moment was so perfect, and she almost found herself wanting to hit Run for breaking their little love bubble.

Wait, what?

The worst part was the dream she had later in the evening.

Normally, her dreams would've been of Kurome slicing someone, or just her and Natala, Doya, and her one-chan turned puppet having a tea party or something. Sure, Wave Run and sometimes even Esdeath would appear occasionally, but that was it. Those were normally her happy dreams.

That night though, she dreamed she was walking in the Capital with Wave. They were always together, holding hands, talking and such. And she was feeling perfectly fine, as if she'd never been wounded.

When they returned to the palace, Wave walked her to her room and before he could kiss her (he was very close to doing so) she woke up.

As she was walking with Run, accompanying him to have his revenge on Wild Hunt, Kurome started to talk. "Run, have you ever been in love?"

Run looked surprised at the little girl. "I don't know if it can be called love" Run said honestly. He wasn't about to tell her of the girl he seduced just so he could have his Teigu. "Why?"

"Nothing" Kurome replied, figuring she could talk to him about it next time.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Unfortunately, there was not a next time.

Due to his injuries, Run was left in critical state, and not wanting him to leave her or Wave, Kurome used Yatsufusa on Run and turned him into a puppet, making Mastema's wings change from white to black.

On one hand, Kurome thought Wave would be happy, since their friend would never, ever leave them. Instead, he yelled at her, asking her why she turned Run into a puppet instead of letting him rest in peace. This left Kurome in state of shock, one she hadn't felt since her one-chan left her, making her question once again if what she felt for Wave was love.

On the other hand, Wave felt so many things at once. He felt angry at Kurome for not being able to understand that Run needed to rest in peace, then guilty for yelling at her, and finally, determination to protect her of anything that might come her way. That's when he realized that what he felt for Kurome was love.

So when he heard an explosion in the arena where Tatsumi was going to be executed, the first thing Wave thought was of Kurome and her safety.

_They're not going to escape alive,_ Wave thought. _They're against Generals Esdeath and Budo. I shouldn't worry. _

Then, he saw a lot of people exiting the arena in full panic mode. They were running and pleading they wouldn't be killed by Night Raid.

_They've got this. _

Then, a Danger Beast appeared, seemingly getting away with Night Raid. Then the sky turned grey, lighting appeared out of nowhere and there was a ray of light coming from where Night Raid was, making Wave realize it could be the same Teigu that caused the explosion several minutes earlier.

_You know what, screw everything. _

After several minutes of searching, he finally found Kurome talking to General Esdeath, who had a new determined look in her eyes.

Esdeath explained everything that happened. How Night Raid had escaped with Tatsumi and how Budo had been killed by Tatsumi's supposed girlfriend: Mine, the girl with the pigtails from the Night Raid Wanted Posters.

As Esdeath vowed to herself to get rid of Night Raid and reunite with Tatsumi, Wave decided that it couldn't be so bad to be in love, if everyone was feeling it.

He just looked at Kurome, hoping this warm feeling in his chest wouldn't be crushed by Night Raid.

**it wasn't what I expected it to be, but I wrote this at midnight and I was like half asleep. **

**So yeah, please review if you liked it. Thanks for reading and happy day! Bye bye! **

**Ps. A day passed already and the feels still hit me. Hard. TwT **


End file.
